Happy Anniversary
by YourFairytale
Summary: It's been one year since the adventure that is their life started. Sebastian comes home to a romantic night with his husband, they reminisce and a surprise phone call makes their night.


Sebastian sighed heavily as he came through the door of his and Blaine's apartment. It had been such a long, tiring day at work and all he wanted was to get out of his suit and love on his husband. "Babe, I'm home." He called softly as he walked through the entry way, letting out a soft yawn.

But there was no response.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked around the living room, all of the lights were out and no Blaine. That was unusual. Blaine was usually home before he was and already in his arms before he could even get out of the entry way. "Babe?" He said, making his way towards the hallway, loosening his tie.

Nothing. Maybe Blaine was taking a nap._ Good._ He thought. He'd just go get all curled up next to him and do the same. He came to a stop though, when he reached the hallway, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. There were dozens and dozens of rose petals perfectly lining the way down the hallway into their bedroom, his heart grew twice it's size. Blaine was such a romantic. He honestly should've expected something when he got home. He noticed what day it was when he was writing the date on some paperwork. _October 5th_. The day both of their lives changed forever.

He sighed softly as he followed the path of pedals all the way down the hall, through their bedroom and to the bathroom, his smile growing when he looked around at all of the lit candles sitting around, the tub filled with bubbles, two glasses of wine just waiting on the edge of the tub for them.

But there was no Blaine.

Just then he felt hands slowly sliding up his back, reaching to grab his blazer, slowly pulling it off of him and letting it fall to the floor and lips against the back of his neck. "Happy Anniversary, handsome." Blaine murmured softly, his hot breath against Sebastian's skin causing the other to shiver.

Sebastian grinned, letting his eyes flutter closed, leaning back into his husband as Blaine's arms slipped around his waist, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Happy Anniversary, baby."

No, it wasn't when they met, or their first date, or the day they got married. But it was a very special day. It was the day that started their lives together. See, Blaine and Sebastian don't have a "typical" love story. Not even a little. Love stories don't typically start with a threesome or an affair. But, theirs did.

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" Blaine said softly as he slipped Sebastian shirt off, letting it fall onto of his blazer, his hand sliding down Sebastian's bare stomach, undoing his pants.

Swallowing, the taller shook his head, his entire body shivering at Blaine's touch. "I should've expected something romantic like this." He whispered very softly.

"Well, you know me." After one last kiss to the back of Sebastian's neck, he came around to stand in front of the other, already undressed himself. He slipped his hands into his husband's boxers, pushing them down slowly as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Mm, hi." He mumbled against them, causing Sebastian's heartbeat to pick up a little.

"Hey gorgeous." Sebastian whispered, looking at Blaine like he was the most beautiful think in the world.

Whenever Sebastian was completely undressed and after a few slow, loving kisses, they finally settled in the bathtub, Sebastian leaning up against the tub's wall with Blaine between his legs, his arms securely wrapped around the shorter's waist. "Mmm this is my second favorite thing to do with you." He murmured softly, placing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder, pulling him closer.

Blaine smiled fondly as he relaxed back against Sebastian's chest. Turning his head, he whispered. "I bet I can guess what you first it."

Sebastian just chuckled softy, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's cheek. "Shhhh."

"Mmm," The shorter sighed. "Can you believe it's been a year?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian tightened his arms around his husband. "No, I can't. Because on one hand it seems like we've been together forever...but it also feels like it was just yesterday that we kissed fo the first time." He whispered.

Blaine's smiled grew a little, letting his eyes fall closed. "Remember that day?"

"Of course I do." Sebastian nodded. "It was one of the best days of my life." He whispered, placing a soft kiss against Blaine's ear.

~  
_Four years after seeing each other for the last time in high school Blaine and Sebastian ran into each other in a coffee shop in Manhattan. It had been awkward and a little tense at first, Blaine holding up his guard. But it took no time at all for them to warm up to each other again, quickly becoming best friends, falling back into their old flirtatious routine. Blaine and Kurt had rekindled their relationship before Sebastian showed up and once again, standing between Sebastian and his happiness was Kurt Hummel. So, nothing happened for a short while, they stayed friends, best friends. Even Kurt and Sebastian had even become friends. Then it was jokingly brought up that they should have a threesome and for some reason Blaine will never know, he agreed to it. He didn't want to do it. He knew what was going to happen. He had feelings Sebastian since the moment they laid eyes on each other and when Sebastian came back into his life, so did those feelings. He knew Sebastian were even to so much as _touch_ him, he'd be a goner._

_But with Kurt in one ear and Sebastian in the other, he agreed. And it turns out he was right. Feeling mostly nauseous as he witnessed his boyfriend and the man he had really strong feelings for having sex right in front of him, he didn't know if the jealousy he felt while watching was because Sebastian was touching Kurt...or that Kurt was touching Sebastian Either way, he didn't like it. _

_Having found out Blaine's feelings the night before, Sebastian set a "no kissing" rule which was quickly broken because of Blaine's teasing._

_"It's the only way to shut me up." Blaine had murmured hotly after the other had called him out on being a tease, not really thinking he would actually do it. But to Blaine's surprise, Sebastian hovered over him, leaning down, kissing him softly, a lot more loving than Blaine expected, and mumbled a "shut up." Right then is when everything changed. The moment their lips touched, it was all over. They belonged to each other. Sebastian's already known feelings for Blaine just got more intense and Blaine realized that he was, in fact, in love with Sebastian. Because time just doesn't stop for any ol kiss with any person. Time only stops like that when you kiss your soulmate._

_It was the best sex he had ever way Sebastian looked at him, right into his eyes, how gentle his hands were as he ran them up Blaine's legs, the way he leaned down on him and kissed him. He could just _feel_ Sebastian's feelings for him. It was all so intense, so wrong but so right at the same time. _

_Ever since that night, nothing was ever the same. The next night Blaine and Sebastian had a little chat and when Sebastian uttered the words "I'm in love with you." Blaine fell harder. He told him he loved him too and they found themselves in a position they never thought they'd be in._  
~

"Mine, too."

Sighing, content, Sebastian rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "And then the next night, when you told me you loved me. I couldn't believe it." He whispered.

Blaine just smiled. "I did love you. I've always loved you. I was just an idiot."

"My idiot." The taller mumbled as he nipped at the other's ear.

"All yours." He grinned, chills rising on his skin. "You know what one of the best days of my life was?"

"What baby?"

"When you proposed." Blaine whispered, running his hands slowly up his husband's arms.

~  
_Blaine wasn't single. So why was he acting like he was? He felt like the worst person in the world, carrying on such an affair. But he couldn't lose Sebastian, he needed him. And he couldn't hurt Kurt again, which is exactly what he would end up doing. But he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about how wonderful Sebastian made him feel, how passionate he was about him, how he just _itched_ to touch him, feel him, kiss him. He was focused on the way a fire lit under his skin anytime Sebastian looked at him, how it spread all throughout his body when he kissed him or how it felt when he made love to him. Their hot bodies moving together, fitting together so perfectly. Sweaty skin, heavy breaths, racing hearts, clinging to each other for dear life as if the other would suddenly somehow disappear. Promising whispers of love and a future together. It was all so incredible. Like nothing he had ever felt before. How none of it was anything close to the vanilla relationship he had with Kurt._

_Kurt was safe, a old-we're-in-our-fifties-already-and-married relationship. "Yes, dear. Whatever you want honey." Blah blah blah. Kurt never had an opinion They never fought. And while most people would say that's a good thing, it wasn't. There wasn't any passion. Ever. And even when he had a suspicion about the affair, he didn't_ fight_ for Blaine. Not once. And the way Kurt pressured him into the threesome, knowing Blaine didn't think it was a good idea, it all just bothered him. And their sex life wasn't anything special or passionate. It wasn't that Blaine didn't _try._ It just when you're told "Stop that, these pants are designer and if you make me ruin them.." more than once, you give up._

_It was never like that with Sebastian. With Sebastian...they fought all of the time. They didn't have a day together where the wouldn't fight about _something_ but when it was all said and done, they'd end up clinging to each other desperate whispers of "I'm sorry." "I love you." "Please don't leave me." It was always hot-I-need-you-now-if-I-don't-kiss-you-touch-you-l ove-you-right-now-I'm-going-to-die. Sebastian always _showed_ how much he wanted Blaine. They were desperately in love and it wasn't going to stop._

_He knew he was going to leave Kurt. He just needed to wait until the right time and the week they were visiting Kurt's dad and Carole certainly wasn't the right time. But he knew. He knew the moment they got back to the city it was over and he'd finally tell Sebastian what he had been waiting to hear, that he was his, that he belonged to him and he'd never have to worry about Blaine not being there when he woke up ever again._

_But before he even had a chance to tell Sebastian his plan, he found himself in a hotel room with him every night, holding his lover- no, Sebastian wasn't /just/ his lover. He was..._everything_. - tight. They couldn't stand being apart for a week and Sebastian needed to get away from his boss. (Who was a complete sexual predator.) So he flew to where Blaine was and the moment that Blaine was free, he went straight to Sebastian's hotel room._

_Every night that week Blaine would come to his hotel, some nights they'd have sex, a couple of nights they just laid there together until Sebastian fell asleep, some nights they'd fight and Blaine would just leave. _

"Mmm, yes. I remember that day." Sebastian smiled softly, kissing Blaine's head gently. "You were worried I'd get tired of you."

"I had that awful nightmare...I still remember it." Blaine frowned, sighing softly. "It made me so sad, it scared me."

_"Tell me about your dream." _

_"Kurt found out about us and we were at the airport...there was...yelling. Lots of yelling. He was yelling at me and you, you were yelling and me and him...we were all yelling and then suddenly you both left, Kurt going one way and you going the other. I went after you but..." He looked down, his voice breaking a little. "You didn't turn around. I was left there. Alone." Sniffling softly, he shook his head. "It was so real...I woke up with tears rolling down my face."_

_Sebastian shook his head, sighing softly. "I'll never leave you. I have no reason to."_

_"I-I know...I know." Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms tight around Sebastian, as if he were holding him there so he wouldn't disappear. "It just...it all felt so real." He sighed, his voice just a soft whisper. "I went after you, though. Not him."_

_Letting out a soft chuckle, Sebastian shook his head, looking down at Blaine. "You are just saying that."_

_"No, I swear to God." Blaine nodded, looking up at the taller seriously. "I-I mean watching him walk away...yeah...it hurt. But...when you walked away, I didn't hesitate to go after you. I couldn't let you go."_

_Sebastian shook his head again. He didn't know if he'd ever fully gasp that Blaine was in love with him and would in fact choose him when the time came. He wasn't sure if he believed it yet. Pulling Blaine closer to him, he sighed. "I hate being away from you when you have those nightmares." He whispered, pecking Blaine's lips softly._

_"I can hardly stand to be away from you at all, to be honest."_

Sebastian just smiled at him, giving him another soft kiss before taking his hand, leading him over to the bed, climbing up onto it, Blaine close behind. He laid back, pulling the shorter boy into his arms, holding him as close as possible. "Stupid nightmares." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple.

_Blaine sighed, tilting his head up to look at Sebastian, a slight put to his face. "It was awful. Being alone like that...it's the worst feeling."_

_"You're never going to be alone." The taller promise, kissing Blaine's lips softly._

_Shaking his head, Blaine's forehead wrinkled. "But...what if you get tired of me...tired of this?"_

_Sebastian sighed, unwrapping his arms from Blaine, moving to get out of bed._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" Blaine asked, frowning softly, worried he had said something to upset the other._

_Going over to his bags, Sebastian dug through them for a moment, pulling out a small box. He came back over to the bed, getting back into it and handed it to Blaine. "Open it."_

_Blaine raised his eyebrows, sucking in a breath as he looked at the box, his jaw dropping. "Wha-what...what is this?"_

_"It's your ring." _

_A look of shock upon his face, he looked to his lover, a small smile on his lips. "What? Are-are you serious?" He asked, looking back at the box, opening it. He let out the breath that he had apparently been holding this whole time as he saw the gorgeous white gold ring inside the box. "Oh my god..." He whispered._

_Biting his lip, Sebastian smiled at Blaine a little. "I...I mean...I know that this is difficult right now. But it's my promise to you. I want you to know that no matter what, the ring is always there along with the promise of a life with me."_

_"Oh-oh my god." Blaine breathed, a wide smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his jaw dropped as he looked at Sebastian. "I...I don't even know what to say." He whispered, looking back to the ring. "It's beautiful."_

_"You don't have to say anything. I'm not asking you just yet. I just want you to know that I will, when everything gets clear."_

_Blaine shook his head, tearing up as he pulled the ring out of the box. "Sebastian you bought me a ring." He whispered in disbelief. He never thought he'd ever be in this situation. He never once believed anyone would love him enough to propose to him. Sure, Kurt loved him okay, but Blaine was always expected to propose. It was never a question of who would propose first when it came to Kurt, it was always "When you propose" this and "When you propose" that. Blaine was truly in shock and he was truly touched. "You bought me a ring." He repeated, his voice barely higher than a whisper._

_Sebastian smiled, his green eyes locking with the hazel ones in front of him. "I bought you a ring." _

_"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Blaine whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek, looking at the ring in his hand in awe._

_Smiling, Sebastian scooted closer. "I love you." He whispered very softly, pressing his lips to Blaine's cheek, kissing away his tears. "Do you accept my promise?"_

_His gaze drifting to Sebastian's, Blaine whispered, "How could I say no?"_

_Sebastian smiled a bit more, leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. "This had me nervous all day."_

_"You're so cute." The other whispered._

_"Do you wanna marry me?"_

_Giggling, Blaine asked, "Is that your proposal?"_

_"I want to know."_

_"I told you once before that I would've married you by now if I could have."_

_"Then yes, it's a proposal." _

_Blaine giggled even more as he stole another kiss from the green-eyed man next to him. "Wowww. "Do you wanna marry me?" Such a romantic way with words." _

_"Baby, I can't waste my real proposal yet." _

_A grin spread across Blaine's face as he looked to Sebastian. "You already know what you're going to say, don't you?"_

_"Of course. I've even practiced it in the mirror."_

_"I want to hear it. Please." _

_"You...you can't answer the question yet."_

_Blaine shook his head. "I..." He sighed, placing the ring back in the box, holding it tightly. "I just want to hear it."_

_"Okay." Nodding, Sebastian pulled Blaine closer to him, taking a deep breath. "I always felt lost, you know? I always felt like there was something that I was missing. But I never paid attention to it. I was lost, lost kisses, lost words, lost fucks." He sighed softly, shaking his head. "And with every meaningful action, I ended up losing myself in what I call a mask...but then you appeared with your bright eyes and that contagious smile and I knew that you had something I wanted." Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against Blaine's, whispering. "I'll never be able to explain how I felt that night when I kissed you, but I knew there was no turning back." He smiled, lifting his head to look at his best friend. "You are my support, Blaine. My best friend. You are the first person I ever made love to, and the first one who ever made love to me. I love how you love me." He took the box from Blaine, opening it up and taking out the ring. "I want you with me. I don't care how long it takes or what happens. I want you, I need you, I love you. I'm yours...I'm so completely yours and I want you to be mine, completely mine." His voice was starting to shake as tears filled his eyes. "I'll fight for you, Blaine. Because I know you are that person for me. You are what I've been looking for all my life, you are what was missing. I'm not lost anymore, I found you, you found me. I want this to be for ever. So...would you marry me? Would you finally complete me?"_

_Blaine exhaled, his eyes never leaving Sebastian, not for one moment, tears rolling down his cheeks, his body trembling. He said nothing at first, just looking at his lover in amazement. He had never felt this amount of love for another person in his life. He could feel it all the way down in the tip of his toes, coursing all the way through the tips of his fingers to the top of his head, this warm feeling that could only be described as.../red./ Leaning in, he captured Sebastian's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, his lips moving slowly against the other's, gripping his shirt and pulling himself closer. "You.." He whispered through a shaky breath when the kiss broke. "You are just..._everything_." Leaning his forehead against Sebastian's he bit his lip. "I'm so speechless right now. Do...do you know how bad I want to say yes?"_

_SSebastian was shaking just as much as Blaine was, he shook his head."You don't know how much I need you to say yes." He whispered, kissing Blaine again. _

_"I didn't think it was possible...but I just fell more in love with you." _

_They found themselves wrapped around each other, clinging to each other as they kissed each other deeply, swallowing each other's shaky breaths as their tongues met in a passionate kiss. They didn't break apart for a long while, just whispering sweet words to each other in between heated kisses."Say yes now...please." Sebastian begged, his voice barely higher than a whisper._  
_  
"Sebastian I..." Blaine whispered, taking a deep breath, kissing Sebastian again very slowly, a soft whimper escaping him before he broke the kiss, nodding softly._

_Sebastian obviously didn't understand because Blaine felt him pull back a little. "Just..forget about it...I don't want to push you."_

Blaine just chuckled, sighing. "Sebastian." He said firmly, taking Sebastian's face in his hands, looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes." 

_Biting his lip, Sebastian's face was cautious. "What?"_

_"Shut up you know what." Blaine rolled his eyes, kissing Sebastian softly. "What do you think I said yes for, you idiot?" He giggled._

_"I'm so happy right now." Sebastian grinned against Blaine's mouth, pecking his lips over and over again._

~

"You don't know how happy I was." Sebastian whispered, kissing Blaine's shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I do. Because I was just as happy." Blaine sighed happily, his eyes closed, completely relaxed against his husband as he sunk down a little more into the warm, bubbly water. "Mmm, one of my favorite memories was when we ran away."

Sebastian smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. "We were supposed to be "broken up", behaving ourselves. We _both_ had boyfriends then."

Blaine chuckled softly, shaking his head. "God we were the worst."  
~

_It had been a while since Sebastian proposed, and a while since he called off the engagement. He'd had enough, and decided it was time to move on with his life and leave Blaine alone. Blaine understood, but that didn't make him any less heartbroken. After how long he had let this affair go on for, making poor Sebastian wait for him like that, he knew he deserved it. He didn't deserve Sebastian. _

_It had been a while since they'd seen each other, they still talked every now and then, they were best friends after all, but it was too painful for the both of them, to know that someone else was getting to hold, kiss, touch, love the other. Blaine didn't want to hear about Sebastian's boyfriend any more than Seb wanted to hear about Kurt. But they still spoke to each other and one night Sebastian was upset over something his complete douche of a boyfriend had done, so Blaine invited him over with the promise of cookies and a platonic (Ha.) hangout. Sebastian agreed - how could he not? -and went right over to Blaine's apartment. _

_Despite the welcoming scent of the warm chocolate chip cookies baking that invaded Sebastian's senses as he entered the small apartment, the first part of their visit was sufficiently awkward. Nervous fiddling, stupid small talk about the pictures on Blaine's wall, small talk about Blaine's best friend, Santana. Their little act of 'behaving' didn't last long though. As the timer went off for the cookies, Blaine went off int to the kitchen, grabbing a hot pad. But as he pulled the cookies out of the oven, his hand came in contact with the scalding hot pan. _

_"_Shit!_ Ouch!" He hissed, dropping the pan onto the counter, some of the cookies bouncing off as he held his hand._

_Sebastian's head snapped towards the kitchen when he heard Blaine, immediately standing up and rushing to the kitchen. "Baby-I...I mean..." He shook his head. /Behave/. "Blaine. What happened?" He asked as he entered the kitchen, going straight to Blaine's side._

_For a split second Blaine's mind went away from the pain in his hand to the pain in his heart when the other called him 'baby'. He glanced to Sebastian, his heart skipping a beat before he shook his head, looking back to his hand. His bright red, throbbing hand. "I-I...I just...touched the stupid pan." He bit his lip, going over to the sink and turning on the cold water._

_"Let me see." Sebastian's forehead was wrinkled in concern as he got closer to Blaine._

_With a soft sigh, Blaine looked up at Sebastian, a slight pout causing the most adorable wrinkles to appear on his chin as he gave the taller his hand._

_Sebastian took Blaine's hand very gently, looking it over before bringing it up to his lips, kissing it very softly. "Baby, maybe we should get you to the hospital?" _

_"No-no...It's okay." He stuttered, watching Sebastian very carefully. A shaky breath escaped his lips when the other kissed his hand, feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach, something sparking under his skin._

_"You need to be more careful, baby." Sebastian whispered, kissing Blaine's hand again._

_Taking a deep breath, Blaine's eyes fluttered. He was feeling slightly light headed and it wasn't from the pain in his hand. The feeling of Sebastian's touch as he held his hand, the feeling of his lips, the smell of his cologne wrapped up with just the smell of /Sebastian/ was getting to him. He couldn't even feel the pain in his hand. "You..." He let out a soft breath, looking at the other. "You need to be careful."_

_Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking at Blaine, absent mindedly caressing his hand. "Huh?" _

_He really had no idea did he? _

_"Kissing my hand...calling me baby." He whispered, biting his lip. "You're giving me butterflies." _

_Looking down at Blaine's hand, Sebastian quickly let go of it, crossing his arms over himself, as if he was physically keeping himself from holding Blaine's hand, shaking his head. "Oh..I...I didn't even realize I was doing that."_

_Blaine just nodded, turning to let the cold water that had been running the whole time run over his hand. "Y-yeah.."_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"A little." Blaine sighed again, turning off the water, his hand feeling ironically cold since Sebastian let go. This 'behaving' thing was harder than he thought it was going to be and he knew it would be hard. He wanted to be held by Sebastian, to have him take care of him and his hand and kiss it all better. He looked over to the cookies on the pan, some of them on the counter. "Well, at least I didn't drop them on the floor." He said, letting out a slight chuckle, glancing to Sebastian._

_Sebastian sighed heavily, dropping his arms, giving up. "Come here, I don't care about the cookies." He reached for Blaine's hand, kissing it softly as he stepped closer to him. "I worry about everything related to you."_

_Blaine nodded softly, not being able to help the heart eyes that he was giving the other. Sebastian was just so sweet, he loved him so much. "I worry about everything related to you, too." He whispered very softly, stepping even closer._

_"I can't help it." Sebastian whispered, placing his other hand on Blaine's cheek, smiling very softly before pressing his lips to the shorter's._

_A sigh of relief came out of Blaine as their lips touched and a fire started under his skin, his stomach tightening again. His heartbeat picked up and a rush of heat went all through him as Sebastian kissed him. They were so stupid. How did they ever think them being apart was a good idea? Or that it would work? "We're so hopeless." Blaine murmured against the other's lips, chuckling softly._

_Sebastian smiled, shaking his head as he moved to press his lips lovingly against Blaine's forehead. A silent 'I love you' that Blaine heard loud and clear. Smiling lovingly at his soulmate, Blaine pulled him closer again for another kiss, his eyes falling closed, capturing his lips slowly, slipping his arms around Sebastian's neck, leaning back against the counter. With his hands firmly on Blaine's hips, Sebastian took the opportunity to lift the shorter boy and place him on the counter, not once letting their lips part. _

_Blaine grinned into the kiss and he wrapped his legs tight around Sebastian as he deepened the kiss, licking at his lip slowly._

_Sebastian allowed Blaine to deepen the kiss, deepening it with him, the the feeling overwhelming him. The smell of Blaine, the touch of Blaine, the feeling of Blaine, the taste of Blaine's tongue against his. It made him weak in the knees. He let out a soft involuntary groan before breaking the kiss just enough to mumble. "Fuck cookies. This is what I wanted."_

_Blaine giggled as he slipped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I love you." He whispered against the other's mouth as he bit at his lower lip, pulling on it gently._

_"I love you too, baby." Sebastian whispered, the smile on his face one of pure happiness._

_As Blaine went in for another kiss, he shook his head a little, mumbling. "How am I supposed to stay away from someone who gives me such butterflies?"_

_"We can't. We won't." Sebastian mumbled back, kissing Blaine again before taking a soft breath. "Never."_

_"Never." Blaine whispered, holding Sebastian closer, kissing his lips again, a soft whimper escaping his lips. "Runaway with me." His voice was barely higher than a whisper._

_Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips, kissing him softly once more. "Where?" _

_Shaking his head, Blaine broke their kiss, leaning his forehead against his lover's, his eyes still closed. "Anywhere. Everywhere." His voice was so soft, so serious, so desperate._

_"What about him?"_

_Blaine shook his head again. "Shhhh." He pressed another kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Shut up. Just...runaway with me. Please."_

_"Are you being serious?"_

_Nodding softly, Blaine lifted his head, looking at Sebastian who was looking back at him, a hopeful look on his face. "At least for a while. I just...need to get away. With you." He whispered._

_The look that Sebastian gave Blaine could only be described as lovesick. "Just tell me where. I'll runaway with you." _

_Blaine had a similar look on his face as they gazed at each other. "Anywhere. Absolutely anywhere. We could get a map, close our eyes and point. I don't care. I just...I just want to go with you." _

_Slipping his arms around Blaine's waist, Sebastian presses a soft kiss against his neck. "You'll get in trouble."_

_"No one has to know." Blaine whispered as his eyes fell closed, his insides fluttering at the feeling of Sebastian's lips on his neck. _

_"Let's go to Paris."_

_"Let's go." Blaine breathed, shivering as Sebastian bit at his neck._

_Pulling back a little, the taller grinned. "Are we doing this?" _

_Blaine looked at Sebastian, right into his gorgeous green eyes, nodding. "We're doing this."_

_And they did. After phone calls to their bosses, a call to Seb's parents, letting them know they'd be staying at the house in Paris and a white lie about Wes' grandmother being sick and having to go visit immediately, they left. Well, not without a round of hot make-up sex in Blaine's bed first. Taking the first flight out of New York, non-stop to Paris. Their boyfriends completely forgotten. They stayed at the Smythe's family home and there wasn't a room in that house that they didn't make love in multiple times while they were there. Some days they spend the whole day naked in bed, wrapped around each other, watching movies or just lying there, skin on skin, no inhibitions, warm and wonderful, just wrapped around each other, so wrapped up in each other, nothing else mattered except how their breathing synchronized, and the loving, but firm, way Sebastian's hands were pressed to Blaine's back, holding him as if he were his own. Which he was. He was Sebastian's. His heart belonged to him and no one else._

_The first full day they were there, Sebastian let Blaine meet his sister, Adrianne. Blaine fell in love with her right away. She was just like Sebastian, with the same gorgeous green eyes and the same snark. He adored her. And she welcomed him so warmly that he just honestly wanted to cry. He had never felt as loved and welcome as he did around Sebastian and his family. They spent quite a bit of time with Adrianne while they were there when they weren't wrapped up in each other back at the house. And when they weren't doing either of those things, Sebastian showed Blaine around Paris._

_One particular days was the best day of the whole trip if you asked them._

_They spent the whole morning just strolling around the city, hand in hand, acting like tourists, taking pictures of everything Both of Blaine's favorite pictures of the whole entire trip were taken that day when they had a picnic in the bright green lawn in front of the Eiffel Tower. After they ate, Blaine settled himself between Sebastian's legs, leaning back against him as they sat there, people watching and soaking up the sun, just enjoying being together, he took his phone out and he held it up, telling Sebastian to smile. Instead of smiling, Sebastian just held Blaine closer to him and pressed his lips to his cheek, causing Blaine to grin happily as he snapped the picture of them with the giant tower behind them. It was the cutest picture, even Blaine could see how happy he was, how happy they were. It was his second favorite picture. His first favorite picture was one they took before leaving the area that day._

_Sebastian took Blaine's phone from him when they stood up, slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. "Kiss me." He whispered, looking into Blaine's golden eyes._

_The way Sebastian looked at him and whispered to him caused his heart to skip, he let out a shaky breath as he smiled, nodding.. He placed his hand on Sebastian's chest, leaning into him and capturing his lips in a very slow kiss, smiling against his lips. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he felt a smile spreading across Blaine's face as he kissed him. Kissing him back, Sebastian held him closer as he snapped the picture. That was Blaine's favorite. That picture just yelled how happy and in love they were._

_Later that day, they went to the Pont de l'Archevêché and the Pont des Arts bridges. Blaine Surprised Sebastian with locks for both bridges; it was his way of proving his love for Sebastian._

_Smiling a little, Blaine let go of Sebastian's hand. "And I thought that this would be the perfect time and the perfect way to tell you.." He spoke as he walked over to the fence, placing the lock with their initials on it through one of the links and locking it. "..that you are the love of my life, my one and only. " He smiled sweetly at Sebastian as he got closer to him, placing the keys in his hand, looking into his soft green eyes. "And that I'm yours, so completely yours now and forever. This lock here, it's my promise to you. I'm yours."_  
~

"That was on of the happiest days of my life." Sebastian whispered before shaking his head. "No, you know what, the day we got back from Paris. That day was the best."

Blaine grinned, turning his head a little, tilting it up to look at his husband. "When I showed up on your doorstep?"

Nodding, Sebastian gazed at the other man lovingly. "Mmhmm. I was so surprised." He chuckled.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I knew what I needed to do and then I couldn't wait to tell you."

_Blaine had been anxious the whole flight home. Not because of the lightning storm they flew through, even though that didn't help. He was anxious because of what was going to happen when he got home. He was finally going to break up with Kurt. He knew he was going to do this the entire trip. Before the trip even, the moment before he asked Sebastian to run away with him, he decided. This was over. No more affair. No more sneaking. No more hiding. No more Kurt. No more hurting Sebastian. This was it. So the moment Sebastian left after dropping Blaine off at his apartment, Blaine called Kurt, telling him that they needed to talk. _

_It went better than Blaine had anticipated. Kurt was less surprised than Blaine anticipated as well. He told Blaine that he knew it was only a matter of time, that he expected it. He assured Blaine that it was okay and he was okay...that he just wanted Blaine to be happy. It was sad, breaking up with Kurt, because Kurt still loved him so much. But it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He hadn't been in love with Kurt in a long time. They ended on a note as good as you can with a break up._

_Blaine went home, threw some of his stuff into an overnight bag and went straight to Sebastian's apartment. He knew Sebastian would probably be taking a nap, but he didn't care. He couldn't wait. He was about to tell the love of his life that he was his, forever. One hundred percent. Sure, he had made the promise with the lock on the bridge in Paris, but he never thought Sebastian fully believed him. _

_Sebastian raised an eyebrow when he opened the door to his apartment, only in sweatpants, his hair a mess. "B? Are you okay?" He only asked because they had agreed they're part, nap, and meet up later on that night, he hadn't expected Blaine to just show up._

_"I'm wonderful." Blaine grinned, coming into his soon-to-be-boyfriend's apartment, placing his bag down and looking at Sebastian who was shutting the door behind them._

_"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, baby...but...what are you doing here?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes a little, coming closer and slipping his arms around Blaine's waist and resting his forehead on his shoulder, closing his eyes. "Please tell me you've come to nap with me." He mumbled sleepily. _

_Chuckling, Blaine shook his head. "Yes, honey, we'll nap. But first I have something really important to tell you."_

_Sebastian yawned again. "Mmm, what's that?"_

_"Look at me."_

_With a soft sound of protest, Sebastian lifted his head, looking at Blaine as requested._

_Blaine bit his lip, pecking the pouty, sleepy lips in front of him. "I love you."_

_"If that's what you came here to tell me, you're more annoyingly romantic than I thought." Sebastian teased, rolling his eyes. _

_"No." Blaine giggled. "I came here to tell you that...after you left this morning, I met up with Kurt."_

_Suddenly Sebastian felt more awake, eyebrows raising. "Oh?" Blaine could hear the slight worried tone in his voice._

_"I told him that it was over...that I'm in love with someone else...we broke up." Blaine smiled at the other, cupping his face, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm yours."_

_Sebastian's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" He breathed, his heartbeat picking up._

_Grinning still, Blaine nodded. "I broke up with Kurt."_

_"B..." Sebastian whispered, tears of happiness welling up in his eyes. "Are you serious?" Blaine just nodded, his eyes matching the taller's. Smiling wide, Sebastian lifted Blaine up, the other's legs wrapping tight around him, capturing his lips with a passionate, celebratory kiss. He had never felt happier than he did in this moment. _

_Finally it was over. _

_Blaine was his. _His.

_He took him straight to bed, no more words exchanged between them except for whispered 'I love you's as they made love._

"Mmm." Sebastian hummed in content as he nuzzled his face against Blaine's neck. "You made me that happiest man in the world."

Smiling to himself, Blaine sighed happily, taking Sebastian's hand and brining it up out of the water and to his lips, kissing it. "You made me the happiest man in the world when you married me." He mumbled softly.

A grin pulled at Sebastian's lips and he nodded, his face still buried in Blaine's neck. "That was the best day of my life."

~  
_Cipriani 42nd Street had never looked more beautiful than it did that day nor had it ever been more full of love. No matter how many in love couples had been married there before, no one had ever loved anyone more than Blaine loved Sebastian or more than Sebastian loved Blaine. They were sure of it. _

_The ceremony had been the most beautiful ceremony anyone there had ever seen. Blaine and Sebastian on the other hand, were too wrapped up in each other to care about it or anything else. All Blaine could focus on was Sebastian and all Sebastian could focus on was Blaine...and not throwing up on the minister's shoes. He was entirely too nervous and he couldn't talk himself out of his nerves either. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he wanted this, he wanted Blaine, more than anything in the world._

_Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian, not that he wanted to. He thought it was the cutest thing ever, how nervous the other was. Sure, he was nervous himself, but his excitement out-weighed some of the nerves. Sebastian was the most handsome man he had ever seen and that day he looked even more handsome than usual in his tuxedo and black tie. The butterflies in Blaine's stomach had never been as intense as they were that day and when it was time for his vows, they got worse._  
_  
"I must warn you, this is long." He giggled softly as Sebastian looked to him. Squeezing the other's hands, he took a deep breath looking into his eyes. "I've written these vows so many times." He chuckled nervously. "But nothing is ever good enough, there are no words good enough to explain how much I love you or how much you mean to me. And I could stand here and go on and on all day long about the things I love about you, I even started making a list." He smiled, shaking his head. "Like the way you blush when I say certain things, or the way your eyes sparkle with love when you're playing with Flounder, your sarcasm, how protective you are, the cute little crease you get in your forehead when you're concentrating on what you're reading, the way you look at me, the way you speak to me, the way you love me, your freckles…."_

_Sebastian blushed, chuckling softly. "Those stupid freckles." _

_Giggling, Blaine nodded. "The stupid freckles." He smiled, taking another deep breath. "But the list was getting way too long, if I went on about everything I love about you, we'd be here until our 50th anniversary." He chuckled, biting his lip softly. "I know we're going to make it." He nodded, holding Sebastian's hands tighter. "I know we are. We've been on a very rocky journey together, that's for sure. But it's also been exciting and wonderful. And throughout everything not once did you ever give up on me and I will forever be grateful for that. Because I don't want to live without you. I can't. You are everything to me, you are my whole world. There is no doubt in my mind that I was made for you." Tears started to fill his eyes, his voice wavering. "You're my person. You've shown me what true love really is, you've proven to me that soulmates do exist. You are mine. You make me so happy, Sebastian, and I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of forever and even longer than that."_

_Taking a deep, shaky breath, Sebastian's eyes fluttered, feeling completely overwhelmed._

_"I promise." Blaine nodded, never taking his eyes from Sebastian's for one second. "I promise to love you until the end of time. I promise that I will always be here with you. I will never, ever leave you. No matter what happens, or how tough things may get. I will always be with you, I will always love you. I promise to take care of you. I promise to hold your hand every moment that I can. I promise to surprise you. I promise to fight for you, for us, no matter what. Because you're worth it, we're worth it." He sniffled, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek. "I promise to always be honest with you. I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to kiss you all of the time. I promise to never go to bed angry, or upset, or without you next to me. I just-I promise to love you for the rest of my life, and longer. I promise that my heart and I will always, always belong to you. I feel like I am the luckiest guy in the world. Because you could have your pick of anyone in the world but you chose me. You let me into your heart. I am so thankful for that." His voice broke as he pulled Sebastian's hands to his chest, holding them there, looking at him as if they were the only two people in the world. "Because you are in my heart, you are my heart. You are my heart, my soul, my life. And I am yours, forever. From the moment your lips touched mine for the first time, I was a goner. I knew in that moment that I loved you and there was no going back. The butterflies I felt that day have not gone away since and they've only gotten worse."_

_Sebastian wiped at his face, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He smiled, squeezing Blaine's hands tight. _

_"You are my very best friend in the entire world, Sebastian. You know me inside and out. Better than anyone." He bit his lip, letting out a happy sigh. "I hate you, so much." He laughed softly, causing Sebastian to laugh as well. That was one of the things Sebastian loved most about Blaine, his attention to detail. 'I hate you' was a special thing between them. It was their way of saying 'I love you' when they couldn't say it. No one else would understand why Blaine said that. And Sebastian loved it. Somehow those little personal inside references mean more to Sebastian because no one else can understand, it's just for them, and it's Blaine's way of saying that even if the world falls apart they'll still have them. If it's even possible, he fell more in love with Blaine in that moment. "I hate you more than anything in the entire universe and I'm so over the moon happy that I get to stand here with you today and say these things, and make these promises, and marry you. I'm so happy that I get to call you my husband. I love you." He finished, bringing Sebastian's hands up to his lips, kissing them softly. He let out sigh of relief, thankful to have gotten through his vows without messing up._

_Sebastian shook his head, looking down. It was too much. No one had ever loved him like Blaine did. No one had ever made him feel so loved, so special. No one had ever broken down every wall he put up. He had never let someone in like he let Blaine in. Blaine was under his skin, and it was entirely overwhelming. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. It surprised a lot of people watching. None of them had ever seen the _real_ Sebastian. _

_"Hey, hey, hey." Blaine whispered very softly, taking a step closer to his almost-husband, cupping his face. "Baby, look at me."_

_Taking a shaky breath, Sebastian opened his eyes, looking directly into Blaine's. "That was so perfect." He whispered, his lip quivering. _

_Blaine smiled, blushing. "You're perfect." He whispered, wiping Sebastian's tears away with his thumbs, looking into his eyes. "Now, take a deep breath, love. I'm right here. It's just you and me." He comforted the other, knowing how nervous he was. "Just you and me." He nodded, letting his hands fall from Sebastian's face,taking his hands again._

_Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "I've never been good with feelings. Maybe some of you thought I didn't even have them." He chuckled a little, looking towards their guests. Shaking his head, looking back at Blaine, locking his eyes with those gorgeous hazel ones that made his insides melt. "You." He squeezed his hands. "I've been in love with you since that morning at Dalton. I just… I never knew how to express it." He shook his head, taking a breath. "I watched you from afar, dreaming of what we could be, of what would it be like to kiss you, hold you, and call you mine, I dreamed of you. I did some pretty stupid things, I know...and I regret them. I ask for forgiveness every morning when I wake up. I guess I was lost. Lost, all my life… just, lost."_

_Blaine nodded softly, hanging on every word that came out of the other's mouth, sniffling softly as tears started to fill his eyes again._

_"Finding you again and getting to know each other was something I craved for so long. It didn't take long for us to become best friends, it didn't take more than a kiss to show me that I loved you, that I would do the crazy things I did all over again, even If they were messed up, I would do everything again with you, because it brought us here, to this moment, after tears, and fears, and hiding, after disguising our love with sarcasm and "I hate you's". We are here Blaine, I wouldn't want to stand here with someone else, I wouldn't even think about it."_

_Shaking his head, tears falling down his cheek, Blaine whispered. "Me either."_

_"You are my idiot," He giggled softly, smiling big at Blaine. "My baby, my everything, you are perfect, you are more than just good enough. I love you, I love you so much. I promise you that we'll have breakfast together every morning, and to make your coffee just how you like it. I promise to learn every song you like, and sing with you. I promise to learn how to cook, and to take you on dates any time you want to, and to make sure to take you on surprise dates too. I promise to take care of you If you get sick, or If you feel down. I promise to hold your hand when you are scared, or when we walk." His smile grew a little. "Because I know how much you enjoy holding hands."_

_Blaine smiled, biting his lip gently, his hands trembling a little._

_"I promise to watch Disney movies with you. I promise to read books with you. I promise laughs. I promise that I'll try not to get jealous. I promise to trust you. I promise to not let the stupid walls grow. I promise to kiss you like If it was the last time every time. I promise going to bed with you every night. I promise to help you reach out your dream. I promise to cherish you and adore you. I promise to protect you from anything and anyone." He shot a glance towards Blaine's parents before looking back at him. "I'll be there for you, there won't be cold nights, or lonely moments. I won't give up on us, never, even If we get hard things on our way, we are stronger than that, our love is stronger than that. I'm yours. Body, mind, heart and soul. I'll always be faithful, I'll always be your best friend." He smiled, whispering an 'I love you' as he finished. _

_Somehow they had managed to inch closer to each other, standing closer than when they started. "I love you." Blaine whispered shakily, sniffling and wiping at his tears. _

_They were pulled out of their world, when the minister spoke, asking Cooper to hand over the rings. Cooper smiled at the both of them as he gave them the rings, giving them a nod of approval before stepping back._

_"Take the ring, and repeat after me. "Blaine, what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be part of my life forever.""_

_Sebastian took a soft breath, taking Blaine's hand, looking at him, smiling softly."Blaine, what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own." He bit his lip, sliding the ring onto his soulmate's finger. "Take this ring, and be part of my life forever."_

_The grin on Blaine's face was surely ridiculous, his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. But he couldn't help it. This was it._

_The minister nodded, smiling a little at the two before looking to Blaine."Now, Blaine, take the ring and repeat after me. "Sebastian,what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be part of my life forever."_

_Taking a deep breath, Blaine took Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian, what I have to give you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring," He smiled, sliding the shiny white-gold band onto his finger. "and be part of my life forever."_

_Sebastian let out a breath, smiling was it. _

_The minister just barely got out "I now pronounce you married" before Blaine closed the space between him and his /husband/, cupping his face and capturing his lips in a desperately loving kiss. He didn't even wait until for the "you may now seal your marriage with a kiss" announcement. He couldn't. He had done well enough to hold back as long as he did._

_Sebastian wrapped his arms tight around his /husband/, pulling him as close as possible, kissing him back with everything in him. They stayed there clinging to each other, kissing each other, crying tears of happiness as they whispered how much they loved each other between kisses. They were so wrapped up in each other, as they always were, that they didn't even realize when the guests had started leaving and heading to the reception area. _  
_It was truly the best day of their lives._

~  
Blaine sighed happily as he nuzzled back against Sebastian. "Mmm. Our wedding was beautiful."

"You were beautiful." Sebastian whispered against Blaine's neck. "You _are_ beautiful. Always have been, always will be."

Grinning, Blaine turned his head a little. "Remember the song I sang to you?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Sebastian grinned, lifting his head, pulling his face from Blaine's neck.

"_I can only give you love that lasts forever_

_and the promise to be near each time you call_

_and the only heart I own is for you and you alone_

_that's all, that's all_." He sang very softly against Blaine's ear, causing the other to shiver.

The grin on Blaine's face only grew as his husband sang to him. He bit his lip gently, turning his head just a little more to face Sebastian better, his husband brushing their lips together. "I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too." Sebastian replied before kissing him, soft and loving, his lips dragging slowly over the other's.

They were interrupted when Sebastian's cellphone started ringing.

Sighing heavily, he broke their kiss. "Whyyy?"

Blaine chuckled softly. "Go answer it. It may be Allison." He said, placing another soft kiss on Sebastian's lips before standing and getting out of the tub. "Besides, I'm getting cold anyway. I want to get in bed, I need to be warmed up." He mumbled suggestively, glancing back at his husband as he left the bathroom.

Raising his eyebrows, Sebastian watched his naked husband sashay out of the bathroom, his jaw dropped slightly. He shook his head, pulling the plug on the tub before hurrying to get out, grabbing a towel to dry his hands, he wrapped it around his waist. Taking his phone from the bathroom counter he answered it, seeing that it was Allison. "Hey Ally. Everything okay?"

"Seb! Hi. Yes, goodness yes! I just left the doctor's office." She said excitedly.

He nodded even though she couldn't see, feeling the excitement start to bubble up in his stomach just from the sound of her tone. "Annnnnd?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Pregnant. Chills rose on Sebastian's skin, a smile bigger than he had ever smiled before spreading across his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! He told me it's super early, but everything looks good so far. Congratulations, Sebastian." He could hear the smile in her voice.

If they did anything right in their life it was choosing Allison as their surrogate. She was a gorgeous young lady on the inside and out. They couldn't have picked a better person.

"Ally I...I don't know how we could ever thank you enough."

"Don't worry, honey. I'm happy to do it. Now, go! Go tell Blaine. I'll see you guys later and give you all of the details of the visit and everything."

"Okay, okay. Thank you, so much."

After he hung up the phone, Sebastian hurried into the bedroom, practically jumping on the bed where his husband was lying back, waiting. "Baby, baby, baby!" He giggled in excitement.

"Oof!" Blaine chuckled as Sebastian landed on his lap, straddling him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Allison's pregnant." He grinned, biting his lip.

Blaine's face lit up and he placed his hands on Sebastian's hips. "She's pregnant?!"

Sebastian just nodded.

"Oh my god, Sebastian! We...we're..." He was so happy he couldn't get the words out.

With tears of joy in both of their eyes, Sebastian leaned down, kissing Blaine excitedly. Pecking his lips over and over and over again. "We're having a baby." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

"We're going to be daddies." Blaine said through a watery chuckle, sniffling softly.

Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's, sighing happily. "I love you."

"I love you." Blaine nodded. "Happy Anniversary, daddy."

Grinning, Sebastian kissed his lips yet again, whispering. "Happy Anniversary."

It truly had been the best year of their lives, despite all of the hard times and it was only going to get better.


End file.
